This invention relates to a novel detergent composition. More particularly, it relates to a synthetic detergent composition containing no phosphorus component which comprises an anionic and/or nonionic synthetic surface active agent(s) (hereinafter referred to as a surfactant) and a mixture consisting essentially of a salt(s) of imido-bis-sulfuric acid, a salt of palmitic acid and a salt of N,N-bis(carboxymethyl)glutamic acid and/or N,N-bis(carboxymethyl)phenylalanine and which is very excellent in detergency and biodegradability.